Hotline Royal Woods
by xburner99
Summary: I decided to try to rewrite due to personal reasons and I wasn't keen on how the earlier chapters started out. So I'll be back again with something I hope is better.
1. Chapter 1 : Taken

**Authors Note: Well this is my first story hope it goes well. I wrote this because of some art I saw by oasiscommander51 (tumblr) They drew art of the Loud characters with Hotline Miami masks and even put descriptions on how they fight and some backstory I though it was awesome and decided to write this story. Let me know what you think, and enjoy.**

 _ **Hotline Royal Woods**_

 **April 16th 2016**

 **Royal Woods - Michigan**

"Oh god"

Lynn Sr. had lost something very dear to him, on of his most prized possessions. He would get up and try to go after them if he could, but they hit him fast and hard. He looked around and realized he was in Lily's and Lisa's room. He picked himself up using the desk close by but then felt pain go up his leg. He gasped then sat down on the chair.

"Ok, ok, this is not ok."

He rolled up his pants to examine his leg and then saw the issue, a bone was sticking out of his leg. Lynn sighed then looked at the phone close by and called the family.

"Hello"

"Rita! Come home now!"

"Lynn?! What is it?!"

"They … They took Lily. And my legs broken."

"..."

"Rita?"

Lynn hung up the phone and then looked out the broken window, he hoped that they wouldn't find her, but they did. It had been years since she did the job, so why now? Lynn didn't know the answer, but he knew that whoever took Lily is gonna have a bad time. Because in the Loud House everyone's got each others back, so if you cross one of them, you can be sure to expect a notice from one of the other 12 members of the family. But they did something no one ever imagined, they kidnapped the baby.

"So you think it was the italian mob?"

Rita was furious, it had been 20 years since she had to do that job. Before she found Lynn and before she was a crossing guard, she was doing a very different job, a messy one. She helped get rid of competition for the mob. It was usually Russian or Columbian, they would give her the mask of an animal, this way the attack wouldn't link to the Italians but would look more like the mask murders that happened in the late 80s and a bit of early 90s. She would go in and raise hell, and come out in minutes, she was good. But after a while she learned that there was more going on, she had to leave, and after one last job decided to live a normal life... or try to. This wasn't the first time an "old friend" came by. She remembered that night very fondly, the man had a clean white suit, he was looking for, "The Mad Cow" well he found her, and her kids. That was how they learned of her past, it was after that she trained the kids to be able to protect themselves if anything bad was to happen again. She even went out to get them masks of their own just in case. They only had to use them a few times, this is one of those times. Rita looked at her husband laying on the bed with the cast Lisa wrapped his leg in and sighed.

"Hun, I'm gonna go after them and I'm gonna need you to stay here and rest."

"I'm fine with that but maybe I can help from here."

"That's a nice idea but how?"

"Lisa's a smart girl I'm sure she can think of something."

As the parents continued their conversation, the children were huddled together in the bathroom listening and trying to think of a plan until Lori took charge, "Ok guys sibling meeting, let's go." When all the kids were inside her and Leni's room Lori then began, "As we all know Lily, has been kidnapped. I don't know why but I think Lisa's got an idea." Lisa then stood up and walked so she would be next to Lori, and then said, "According to evidence presented we know they broke in, and thanks to Luan's camera's we got a visual on the men who took Lily."

A screen came down from the room and then played footage of the kids father putting Lily in a baby carriage then began to leave the room. But as he did a bald guy in a suit kicked him down to the ground the slammed him into him into the window. The man then stepped on Lynn Sr. then grabbed Lily and made his way downstairs. Then the footage is cut to outside where a black limo was waiting for the guy which drove off the moment he got in.

"With a little help from the Detroit Police Department I was able to find out the man in the footage is, Fredrick Moretti. He works for the mob and does a few jobs here and there. We have a location where he spends his Saturday nights after work. A club not to far from here."

The screen then shows the bar's location from the Loud House.

Luna then stood up and declared, "Then let's go and get our sister back!"

The other siblings cheered together but was cut by their mother who was at the door waiting. She then said, "Kids before you go, you have to know who you're dealing with. And Lisa is right but the club will also have a lot of other members of the mob. So you'll need the right equipment, and you need to make sure 'Freddie' comes for a visit. Understand?"

The kids nodded and went to the basement. From there Lisa moved the tools on the wall in a certain way and the wall split open to reveal weapons and masks. And one by from oldest to youngest Lisa handed them their equipment

Lori stepped up and grabbed her tiger mask but was stopped by Lisa.

"Lori, I made these for you."

Lisa handed her two brass knuckles that were more like gloves. Lori put them on then smiled.

"Thanks Lisa."

Lori then put on the mask and jacket then went on her way.

Leni then came but wearing a polka dot dress to match with her zebra head.

"Leni, I made a little something for you too."

Lisa pulled out a pistol and handed it to her.

"Oh, Lisa thanks but like, I don't kill."

"I know, that's why I made this non-lethal pistol in case you're in the heat of the moment and can't find any other option."

"Oh, thanks! It even matches my outfit."

Leni put on the mask and followed Lori.

Luna was smiling in her padded armor and grabbed the bear mask.

"Luna, I got something just for you."

Lisa then handed her two smgs. Luna smiled and giggled a little.

"Lisa, you've out done yourself luv."

Luna then left loading her weapons.

Luan was next she had on her hyena mask.

"Going with Anne tonight I see."

"Yeah, bet I'll get all the laughs tonight."

"We'll see"

Lisa handed her a sawed off shotgun, then Luan went on her way.

Lynn was stretching as she went up to Lisa.

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yes, it's to stop from cramping up in the middle of a fight."

Lisa sighed then handed her two machetes.

Lynn smiled then put on her bunny mask.

Lincoln was next as he walked up to her.

"Lincoln, want anything to start off or are you going to improvise?"

"I think I'll go with a bat."

"I see… "

"..."

"Lincoln, you know out of everyone, you're the one that seems to know what to do."

"Huh?"

"I've seen you fight, you almost have no flaws."

"Flaws?"

"Lucy is slow in bright light, Luna always seems to make noise, Lori can only fight with her fists,

Lynn doesn't know how to use a gun, but you don't do any of that."

"That's… interesting Lisa, but I think Leni's calling me so see ya."

Lincoln quickly grabbed a bat and his rooster mask then walked away.

Lucy was then standing there waiting in her bat mask.

"I'd like my bat please."

Lisa then handed Lucy a bat with barbed wire around the end, and it appeared like she

disappeared into the darkness.

Then it left the twins.

Lisa handed a chainsaw to Lola while Lana walked up to Lisa.

"Can I have an uzi?"

Lisa handed her the uzi and brand new swan masks.

"Sorry but your old ones were too damaged to fix, so I made new ones."

Lola and Lana smiled then at the same time said, "Thank you!" Lisa smiled then replied, "No problem." She then grabbed a knife and put on her owl mask.

The siblings were all in the van and ready to go. Rita walked up to the car wearing a cow mask and Lori rolled the window down.

"Kids be sure to take care of one another, and remember, try to have a little fun."

The kids looked at each other then back to their mother and together said, "Yes mam."

Lori then rolled the window up and the drove to the club.

The club was blasting music that the Loud's could hear it from inside the van. They parked and then Lori turned around and asked, "So who wants to go in first?" Luan raised her hand and then Lori nodded and then said, "Remember to use your headsets if anyone gets cornered."Then one by one the siblings left the van. Lucy and Lynn took the backdoor while Leni, Lori, and the twins went to the emergency exits the rest followed Luan to the front door. As they approached the bouncer he snickered.

"Little early in the year for Halloween."

Luan laughed then replied.

"That's pretty good, I got one! How many bouncers does it take to throw a someone down the stairs?"

"How many?"

"None, the guy just fell."

Luan then shot the guy in the chest. Blood sprayed all over Luan and she started laughing. A buzz is heard then a voice

"Wait, I don't get it."

Lori sighed then explained

"The guy was drunk Leni, that's why the bouncers were in the joke, and that's why he fell down the stairs."

"Oh!"

Luan groaned, "You know a joke isn't funny anymore when you have to explain it."

Lincoln then intervened, "Guys, let's just go in and get this Freddie guy."

"Right"

Then the siblings walked into the club.

* * *

 **Authors Note: This is the start of something, if your reading this thanks for sticking around. I'll try to update as best I can, but it won't be once a week, maybe every two weeks, I'll figure it out at some point.**

 **In the meantime hope you enjoyed!**

 **The Loud House belongs to Nick and Chris Savino**

 **Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, Devolover Studios, Jonatan Söderström and Dennis Wedin**


	2. Chapter 2 : Happy Hour

Author's note: Sorry, I was a little busy but I'm back so here it is Chapter 2

* * *

 **April 16th 2016**

 **Royal Woods - Michigan**

"Right"

Lori looks down from a fire escape to see Lynn and Lucy entered through the back, From the other side of the building the twins went in and then it left Lori and Leni to enter. Lori cracked her knuckles as Leni gripped a rubber mallet she found close to a dumpster by the escape. Lori looked at Leni in her Zebra mask then asked her, "Ready?"

Leni looked at Lori and nodded.

"Let's go then."

Lori kicked down the door and ran in with Leni right behind her. As Lori scanned the floor and saw the second floor had a rail that shows the dance floor also had four guards dressed in grey suits armed with chains and bats. She punches the first one causing his head to do a full 180 degree turn and then grabs the second one by the head and slams his head into the wall leaving a huge red stain on the wall. Leni rolls past Lori and throws the mallet at one of the guards, then picks up a bat dropped by one of the guards Lori took out and breaks the the last two guards legs.

Lori picks up the guard that Leni didn't knock out then asked him a simple question.

"Where is Freddie?"

The guard looked at Lori but was to afraid to say anything, he just looked at the lifeless eyes of the tiger mask.

Lori grabbed his finger and pulled it back. Leni looked away as the guard screamed then yelled.

"More guys coming!"

Lori looked up and saw several more men come toward her, she threw the guy over the rail making him land face first on the dance floor. As this happened Leni hit two of the guards in one swing then threw the bat at a guard with a pistol aiming at Lori. Then a guard threw a knife at Leni, but she caught it then threw it at his leg and kicked him to the ground. Lori then grabbed the guy Leni kicked and asked him

"Where is Freddie?!"

The man quickly said

"Basement, VIP Room!"

"Thank you."

Lori then slammed him into the floor and looks down at the dance floor.

There Luan, Luna, and the twins were standing on the dance floor with many bodies all over the ground. Some of the bodies were cut in pieces and some had bullet holes all over their bodies. They were still going through the floor. One of the guards was running from Lola as she chased him with her chainsaw and Lana frantically reloading and keeping up with her sister. Until Luan stops him holding her shotgun she looks at him then says,

"Stop me if you've heard this one this one. A gangster looks at a hyena and says, …"

"P-please let me go."

"That's your punchline? Let me show you mine!"

Luan then punched the man into the ground then knelt down and proceeded to punch him to a bloody pulp until he stopped moving. Then a buzz is heard and the kids looked up to see Lori kneeling on the rail and then she says,

"Freddie is in a VIP room in the basement."

Then Lynn joins in and says

"I think me and Luce found the basement, we'll bring him out."

A buzz is heard again the Lynn and Lucy look at each other then down the stairs to the basement. They walk down and see the basement is a hallway with three men, one armed with a shotgun and the other two with bats Lynn throws her machetes at the lights causing darkness. Lucy runs and hits one of the guards in the head with her bat and Lynn picks up one of her machetes and cuts the other one in half the last guard tries to shoot them but he keeps missing Lynn grabs him then asks.

"Do you know where Freddie is?"

"N-no!"

Lynn picks up the man then tells him

"Listen, if you don't want to end up like your friend over there."

Lynn then points to Lucy who is holding a severed head and pretends to lick the blood with her bat mask.

"You better tell us."

The guard points to the door with the number 3 on it. Lynn looks and says, "Thank you."

She then drops him and head to the door. As Lynn walks to the door Lucy goes up to the guard and then swings her barbed bat at his head.

"Was that necessary?"

"No but I like how the blood splatters."

Lynn sighed then opened the door to reveal Freddie laying in a couch looking up with a table full of drugs in front of him.

Lynn and Lucy sigh then press the communicator in their masks.

"Guy's we found him, but he's stupid high right now."

Lori sighs then replies

"Bring him up, we'll take him to the house."

Lynn picks up Freddie and they make up to greet the other Louds who gathered at the bar the only people who didn't die or get a concussion were the DJ, who didn't notice anything as he was too busy DJing, and the Bartender who both look very scared and concerned. The bartender was soaked in blood and was shaking, he looked at the Louds in their animal masks and asked, "W-would anyo-o-one like a drink?"

Lori turned which caused the bartender to jump. As she approached him he stood his ground but continued to tremble until Lori in a calm voice said, "Yes, we would like 10 bottles of water please."

The bartender nodded then quickly put down 10 water bottles and said, "They're on the house!"

Leni went up to him and said, "Oh my gosh that is so sweet, thank you so much! I'm really sorry about this whole mess I hope you can find a better job after this."

The bartender chuckled.

"Zebra lady, I hope I can live long enough to get a new job!"

"I'm sure you can!"

The bartender just laughed a little more then looked around him to see all the bodies everywhere, all the blood painting the floor and walls, and the 10 people that managed to do it. The club was owned by the Italian Mob and these people killed all the people in the club. He was sure that he was going to die tonight. All he could do was look down and sob a little.

When the Louds were gone and he saw a note and a tip. He picked up the note it read,

Sorry about the mess mister. I totes hope you get a better job.

Also here's a little somethin to get by

Zebra Lady

The bartender looked at the tip then gasped. It was $500.

As the kids walked to the van Lincoln went up to Leni and asked her a question

"Leni, why'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Give that guy some money?"

"He needs it."

"No really why?"

Leni stopped and looked at Lincoln

"Lincoln, we do bad things sometimes and when we do that, I feel like I have to do good things to balance it out."

Lincoln looked at Leni and pondered then looked at Lynn struggling to put Freddie in the back.

"Hold on Lynn! Sorry Leni."

Lincoln then runs and help Lynn put Freddie in a strange position then shut the van's backdoor.

Lynn take off her mask and wipes off some sweat.

"That was crazy!"

"Yeah."

Lincoln looks at Lynn as she smiles and walks into the van and then takes off his mask and follows her in.

All the siblings strapped in and then Lori started the car and they drove off as sirens began to be heard in the distance. The kids quickly took off their masks and hid their weapons under their seats. Lori then spoke.

"Everyone ok?"

The siblings looked at Lori and then said unanimously.

"Yes"

Lori looked at the back and saw a mix of emotion, some were relieved some were still

concerned. Lori sighed then stopped the van at the stop light and turned around to look at her siblings.

"Look, I don't know how or when, but we will get our baby sister back. I promise you that she will come back home safely and I swear to you, all of you, that she will be fine. And if she doesn't then god help whoever gets in my way."

Lori then turned back to the wheel waited for the light to turn green.

Once home the children took opened the back and looked at Freddie in his state, he was still very high. Lincoln then asked

"Lisa, how long till he is sober?"

"I'm not sure, Lynn what did he take?"

"I think it was heroin, I saw a syringe and a spoon on the table when we got him."

Lisa looked at Freddie and examined him, she picked up his arm then let go which caused it to fall. She opened his eyes and pulled out a flashlight to look at it, then she felt for his pulse. She then walked toward her siblings then said, "If my hypothesis is correct he did take heroin and is currently in the last stage which depending on his dosage may last either 30 minutes or 2 hours."

Lynn looked at Lisa then asked, "Are you shitting me?!"

"No, I am not "shitting you." Our guest will be out for a while"

Lori picked up Freddie then said, "Ok, we are going to go inside, clean ourselves up, maybe relax a little, then we're going to have a little **chat** with Freddie."

Then in a line the Loud siblings walked into the house.

* * *

Author's Note: Well that was something, I had some fun with this one. I tried my best to put a little bit of all the siblings as best I could and unfortunately left out some of the siblings in action. But they will be seen don't worry. We'll see how this integration goes later, if you want a little hint on what it'll look like. Look at Patanu's piece .


	3. Chapter 3 : Memory

**Author's Note: Here's chapter three sorry for the delay if there was one. I hope someone is still reading this.**

* * *

 **April 16th 2016**

 **Royal Woods - Michigan**

As the children walked into the house they saw that the house was dark and empty except for a light from the kitchen, Lincoln walked into the kitchen and saw a note was left on the refrigerator. "Kids, I went to the store with your father to gather some things to make our guest comfortable. Please be kind to him and wait until we get back. -Mom"

Lincoln put the note back then walked to the living room to see that Lynn put Freddie on the coffee table. Lincoln sighed, "Lynn why'd you put him on the table?" Lynn shrugged and walked upstairs, Lincoln took one last look at the man then went upstairs. As he was reaching for the door of his bedroom suddenly his stomach started to feel strange then he gagged and ran to the bathroom. Once there he quickly looked at the toilet and began to vomit. He wiped his mouth then flushed the toilet, as he got up he went to the mirror and began to wash his face, he filled the sink with water and then splashed water on his face, he then looked up at his reflection and jumped at what he saw.

He saw himself with his rooster mask on, but the reflection was off it was just standing there looking at him, and blinking? Lincoln stared and in confusion said, "What is going on?"

"Your guess is a good as mine."

Lincoln's eyes began to widen, he did not expect a reply to his question especially not from a talking rooster. Lincoln nervously asked, "Who are you?" The rooster looked at Lincoln in the eye and then said, "You don't know me? But I know you. Look at my face…" The rooster then pointed at his face and smiled "We've met before... haven't we?" Lincoln nodded no and then the rooster tilted his head to the side and finally said, "Well does October the 12th mean anything to you, maybe a few years back?"

Lincoln looked at the the rooster and then he remembered.

 **October 12th 2014**

 **Royal Woods - Michigan**

Lincoln remembered that night, two things happened that night, he first put on that rooster mask, and he saw his mother's true colors.

It was a quiet night in the Loud house something that rarely happens, the kids were getting ready for bed when a knock was heard from the door. Rita stood up and yelled, "I got it." Lincoln thought nothing of it and continued to brush his teeth until a loud bang was heard. The kids quickly ran down the hall, but then the kids stopped as they heard someone screaming, and a disgusting ripping sound. Then suddenly a loud splat was heard and the screaming stopped. Lincoln looked at his sisters and saw that they all looked surprisingly calm except for the twins, Lincoln wasn't sure what was happening but he knew he had to find out so he started to walk down the stairs until he saw the aftermath, it was Rita Loud. Lincoln's mother was standing above the body of a man drenched in blood, she was holding the spine which somehow still had his head connected to it. Lincoln began to feel sick until Rita turned around. Lincoln froze in place, Rita dropped the spine and then walked to Lincoln as she did she looked up to see that her other kids were looking down as well. She sighed and then went down on one knee to make eye contact with Lincoln then she spoke in a calm mannered voice, "I'm sorry you had to see that dear, but I did say that one day this might happen. I hoped it wouldn't be so soon, but life is unexpected."

Rita then stood up and looked at her daughters and then said, "Kids we have to get ready, pack your things w-" A phone began to go off from the body, Rita walked over and checked which pocket the phone is in. When she found it she unlocked it and checked the messages.

"Hey Petrov, when you're done head to a little store close by

I'll send you the address, we'll be there in a few"

Rita put the phone down and thought for a few seconds then quickly turned around.

"Lisa how fast can you get rid of a body?"

"Ten minutes, with assistance."

"That'll do dear, Lynn and Leni help Lisa. Lori and your father are in charge, Lincoln… You're coming with me."

Lincoln nodded and rant to his room and got his equipment, he really hoped he'd never use it. He looked under his bed and pulled out a box with a jacket and a rooster mask. Lincoln put on the jacket and put the mask in his pocket, as he walked down stairs he asked Lynn if he could use her bat. Lynn gladly gave it to him, and wished him good luck. Lincoln walked out of the house and into the van. He looked down and then looked at his mom, and he began to wonder, 'How did she do that for so long, does she regret it?' Lincoln tried not to let it get him down.

Eventually Rita parked the car in front of a supermarket and then turned to Lincoln. She said, "Lincoln when you go in there don't hesitate, attack with all you got, but remember to be fast and careful. And don't forget the most important rule of all, Try to have a little fun." Rita then put on her cow mask and walked out of the van. Lincoln looked at his reflection in the rearview mirror and gulped. He then put on his rooster mask and walked out of the van.

As they walked into the store they saw it was mostly empty except for a few men in white suits. The men in suits saw them coming and ran to them. Lincoln quickly ran and hit one of them in the head causing his skull to crack open and then he hit another. Lincoln turned around to see his mother literally punch through the last man standing. She pulled her arm out of him and walked through the door labeled storage, Lincoln followed. When they went through they were quickly shot at by another man in a white suit, Rita ran toward him while Lincoln ran the other direction and tried to look for cover but instead found four guards. He quickly swung hitting two of them and threw his bat at the third causing him to fall down. The fourth guard tried to stab Lincoln but instead Lincoln dodged him and punched him to the ground. The third guard was about to get up but Lincoln quickly grabbed the knife and slit his throat, then he stabbed the last guards in the head with the knife and left it there. He looked behind him and saw a shotgun was lying there. He picked it up then continued through the hallway. He then saw a large man running towards him, Lincoln quickly shot him and the man hit the ground and stopped at Lincoln's feet. Lincoln then ran through the storage and found his mom. Rita was holding a large man in a fine black suit. She was yelling at him.

"Listen to me, and listen clear mister, who else knows about me?!"

The man was clearing wetting his pants and then blurted out, "No one else knows! You and that boy killed everyone that knows, my father, he sent me before he passed. He said he wanted revenge, and sent our last few members with me."

"Well, listen here you commie fuck, if you're lying to me I will, find you and rip your arms out of their sockets!"

Rita then dropped him and he ran past Lincoln. Rita then walked to a nearby crate and sat down she then sighed in relief and took of her cow mask.

"Lincoln, you can go to van if you want, I'm gonna rest here for a bit,"

As Rita said that she stretched and rubbed her back. Lincoln nodded and walked back to the van, but as he did he looked at the ground and saw what he did. He looked at the bodies of the men he attacked and killed. As quickly passed through the storage room, and then when he was in the store his head started to hurt. Then he thought, 'Maybe I just need water.' Lincoln then walked to where the water was and then took off his mask and began to drink, but then he felt something grab his leg. Lincoln looked down and yelped. It was one of the men he hit, his head was wide open, a bit of brain was poking out, the man gasped and said, "P-please… h-help … me." The man then collapsed and hit the floor. Lincoln began to feel sick and then ran outside and fell down. He tried to get up but then he gagged and threw up, once he finished doing that, he wiped his mouth and got into vanzilla. He looked out the car window and saw Rita walking to the car. She stepped inside and then looked at Lincoln. She asked, " Are you feeling well?" She placed her hand on his head, Lincoln nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm fine mom." Lincoln looked at his mom and smiled, Rita smiled back and said, "I know it's never easy the first time, but you'd be shocked how fast most people get used to it." Rita started the car and left the scene. As they drove Lincoln looked out the car and tried to think how he felt, in the moment he felt great, when he hit the first guy it seemed like a rush of energy surged in him. He felt happy even like he was releasing all his pent up anger, then when it ended and he saw his aftermath… It was a bloody mess and he realized something, he killed… and he liked it.

 **April 16th 2016**

 **Royal Woods - Michigan**

Lincoln was back in the bathroom, he was looking at his regular reflection, no mask, no talking rooster, just him. He sighed and looked at himself, he never realesed how tired he looked and then a loud knock on the door was heard.

"Lincoln! You've been in there for 30 minutes, hurry up!"

It was just Lori, Lincoln stepped out of the bathroom and Lori quickly went in and shut the door. Before Lincoln could continue walking to his room Leni bumped into him.

"Oh sorry Linky."

Leni then paused and looked at her brother, he looked tired and very stressed. Leni looked at Lincoln and said, "Lincoln, you should try taking a nap, your eyes look super bloodshot." Lincoln smiled and said, "Thanks." Then he kept walking, but then Leni quickly called out, "Oh and Lincoln. If you need to talk about stuff I'm always open." Lincoln smiled and thanked Leni again as he entered his room. He then closed the door and laid on his bed. He turned his head to see the time, it was 11:03 pm, Lincoln then turned his head to the ceiling and tried to sleep.

* * *

 **That was a little backstory, and a little bit of something weird, hopefully we'll see what's up with Lincoln in the future. Wonder what'll happen next.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Let's Talk

**April 17th 2016**

 **Royal Woods - Michigan**

Lori was laying in her bed and she checking her messages, she had a missed call from Bobby and a few unread messages. Lori looked at the messages, most of them were Bobby wishing her good luck, and if she needs any help to call him. But then there was one message stuck out from the rest. It said, "I got think I got found something out about that guy." Lori opened her voicemail.

"New message... *beep* Hi babe, so I knew that guy looked familiar and then after some digging around and some talking I found out he used to be muscle for a couple of guys that picked up insurance money for my grandpa's bodega. It was for some big guy that lives up here, I'll tell you if I find anything else. Stay safe Lori, love you. *beep* … End of message."

Lori put her phone to charge and then looked out the window she then whispered, "Be safe Bobby." Then she went to Lisa's room. Lisa was fidgeting with something, Lori knocked on the door and Lisa quickly put it down then turned around, "Hello Lori, need anything?" Lori looked at her sister and what she dropped, it was Lily's pacifier, Lori knew talking about it wouldn't do any good so she just went to business, "Can you look up any big mob bosses over in Chicago?" Lisa nods and turns around and starts working. Lori closes the door and then goes downstairs, the lights are still off except for the kitchen light where Lynn is eating a sandwich. Lori walks to the refrigerator opens it then looks at the food for a bit, then closes it. She then sits down with Lynn on the table and sighs. Lynn finishes chewing whatever she has in her mouth and then puts her sandwich down.

"Lori you ok?"

"I don't know, I'm pissed and sad and I'm very tempted to LITERALLY rip that FUCKER to shreds!"

Lynn chuckled a bit at that and told Lori, "It's gonna be ok, you can rip him to shreds after we talk to him, I'm gonna finish this and in the meantime you try to take your own advise and relax."

Lynn then starts eating again. Lori gets up and goes to look for a snack in the refrigerator as she does the lights flicker and the room is then covered in bugs and the food is rotting. Lori turns to look at Lynn and we see she is wearing her Rabbit mask, and the sandwich she was eating is replaced with raw meat. Lori nervously asks, "Lynn?" Lori sees that the rabbit mask is not a mask but her actual head as she sees it chew the meat. Lori remains quiet then the Rabbit stops eating and starts talking. "I can't make it out!" the Rabbit yelled in Lynn's voice. "Wait, there's an opening! I just have t-" Then the Rabbit's head exploded spraying blood and bit of brain everywhere. Lori screamed and backed up to the corner of the kitchen. 'That can't have happened, that didn't happen!' Lori kept thinking. Lori tried to think of anything but then Lynn's body got up and took off what remains of the Rabbit mask and put on Lori's tiger mask. The tiger walked and looked at Lori she then said, "I'd say everything's going to be ok but that's not very honest of me. We have done some bad things you and I, and karma is coming, for all of us." Lori closed her eyes and kept telling herself, "Everything's gonna be ok, everythings gonna be ok, everything is …"

Then like nothing happened Lori was standing in front of the refrigerator, and Lynn was still eating her sandwich. Lori closed the refrigerator and went to hug Lynn. Lynn took the hug but then asked, "Are you sure you're ok?" Lori replied with, "Yeah, I just wanna hug you." Lori then grabbed some chips Lynn had on the table. Lynn quickly let go off Lori and grabbed her food "Get your own chips!" Lynn yelled. Lori smiled then walked to the living room where she hears groaning and sees Freddie is waking up.

Lincoln woke up to a loud knock on the door when he looked at his clock it was 1:35. Lincoln opened the door and saw Lucy wearing her bat mask and had her bat with her. "He's up." was all Lucy said, she then went downstairs. Lincoln then looked at mask and put it on. He then made his way downstairs. The lights were still off but Lincoln could see all the siblings were around Freddie, they were all wearing their masks and had their weapons out. Lincoln saw this and looked for a something to and then Lana handed him a crowbar. Freddie looked around and started to sweat, no one was speaking, everyone was staring at him. Until Freddie decided to speak, "Am I still high or is this just some weird dream?" The lights suddenly turned off making Freddie squint a bit, then Lisa stepped forward.

"Frederick Moretti, you took something that belongs to us and we want to know where you took it."

"Kid, this is a funny prank but I'm just gonna lea-"

Lori pushed him back down as he was getting up. Freddie then sighed, "Look I don't know nothin, I didn't take nothin."

Lisa then pulled out a picture and gave it to Freddie. Freddie stared at it and then put the photo down and chuckled. He started to sweat even more, "I … uh just remembered something. I may or may not have been here before." Lisa then spoke.

"Good, now do you remember why you were here."

"Yes but I can't tell you."

Lori grabbed Freddie and slapped him. A tooth flew out of his mouth and blood started to trickle down his mouth. Lisa then spoke again, "Are you sure? I'd be glad have my siblings help jog your memory."

As if on cue each sibling began to surround Freddie, he franticly watched each one of them as they flashed their equipment. But the one that scared him the most was Lori. All she did was crack her knuckles, she had no weapon just her hands.

"I don't think that's necessary. But I can't just tell you. My life is at risk."

Lori walked behind him and slammed his head down on the table. Freddie then looked and saw the twins were by his sides. Freddie turned and looked at Lola with her chainsaw then at Lana with her pistols. Lana then started to talk "Listen Fred, Freddie, whatever your name is my sister there has some issues, Now you can tell us where you took the baby and keep all your limbs, or keep making us ask and leave with a few." Lola then started to rev her chain saw. Freddie yelped, "I just can't he'll kill me and my family." Lucy stepped forward from nowhere and then said, "Then you should not have messed with this family." Freddie stepped back and fell on the couch. He was now sitting between Luna and Luan. Luna said, "Just tell us where you took the baby and we'll goo easy on you." Luan butted in and said, "You can do this the easy way or the fun way." Before Freddie could answer Leni said, "If you care about your family why would you break another family apart. Do you know what it's like to know that somewhere out there a loved one is possibly going through hell." Freddie looked at Leni, he couldn't see her face but he knew she was hurt. Freddie stood up and said, "I do what I do for my family, I haven't seen them in a long time, but the money I make goes to them, so I'm sorry, you can beat me and cut me and threaten but I won't say nothin. I'll die before I say that I took her to a warehouse in East Detroit. And I sure as hell won't say that it is in a dock or she may or may not be there. I'd die before I tell you that."

"That can be arranged." From the door we see Rita Loud in her cow mask and Lynn Sr. behind her holding a box with gardening tools. "But since we just can't seem to break you I guess we gotta let you go." Rita then walked Freddie out the door. The kids took off their masks. Luan laughed, "That was way too easy! What the heck?" Luna smiled and said, "I know." The kids began to rejoice at the fact that everything went well. Some of the kids began to make a little celebration, while this went on Lincoln saw Lori walk outside. Lincoln looked through the window and saw what looked like Lori and his mother were picking up the body of Freddy, his face was a bloody mesh of bruises and cuts. Lincoln drew the window curtains and began to walk upstairs before he was stopped. "Hey Lincoln you ok?" Lynn asked him. Lincoln smiled yawned, "Yeah, I'm just getting a little tired."

"Stay up a little longer, it'll be fun."

"Nah, I'm *yawn* getting sleepy."

Lynn sighed then wished her brother good night. Then Lincoln went to his room, there he laid on his bed and looked at the time, 1:50. Lincoln then closed his eyes and hoped for the best.

When Lori and Rita came back inside the house everyone was waiting to see what happens next. Rita said, "Kids it's late so first we'll get some sleep, then go to look for Lily." The kids listened and went to sleep, Rita went to the her bedroom, there Lynn Sr. was peacefully sleeping Rita went to the window in the room and opened it, she then pulled out a cigarette and started to smoke. "Smoking kills you know." When Rita turned her head to where the voice came from it was Lynn with a cowhead. Rita sighed and continued. "So Rita, how long are we gonna do this? We've been playing this game for awhile you know." Rita continued to ignore the cow, she just kept puffing away. The cow thought it was funny she then said "You know this time it's not gonna end well."

"You always say that when things get bad."

"I know but that was to mess with you, this time however is different. They took something precious to you."

Rita looked outside and saw the night sky there were no stairs but in the distance she could make out a clear picture of the city. Rita then looked down at a garden, she remembers the day they set up the garden. Garden is more of an exaggeration, as it was just a bunch of rocks surrounding an area of dirt, but it was her special garden nonetheless. Because each flower was planted by each member of the family, they each picked their flower that surprisingly matched each family member's favorite color, as she saw each flower she stopped and saw as a small lily was hiding through the flowers. When Rita saw it she couldn't help but start to tear up. They took her baby, the member of the family that did nothing wrong. Rita wiped away her tear and flicked her cigarette out the window. She then turned to the cow and said, "They took my baby, and I'm going to make them pay, no matter what happens." Rita then closed the window shut and went to bed.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So I got some news, for starters school is almost here so I might not be able to update as much as I do, which is probably not much. Also I may or may not also be working on other possible stories, I don't know we'll find out. One of the possible stories is actually an original one that I thought of, it's not really a fanfiction but I don't know where else to put it. As always I'll try to come out with new chapters as much as I can.**


	5. Chapter 5 : First Blood

**Author's Note: Hi, I'm back. Sorry for being gone so long I kinda got school and I've been trying to do college stuff so it's been interesting. But now the 5th chapter is here and the story is not dead. So it's fine. It's gonna be ok. Cause I'm gonna take you back to the past on this one.**

* * *

 **February 24th 1995**

 **Chicago-Illinois**

We see a young Rita Loud leave her car with a bag of groceries she locks her car and starts walking into her apartment building. From there she checks her mailbox and sees a letter in pink, she takes it and then begins to go up to her apartment. On the way to her room some one calls her, "Hey, Karen." Rita stops and then turns around and sees a man in his middle ages with a beard and in bathrobes. Rita signed, around this time she was going under a different name for her job, Rita replied

"Hi Don."

"So,you got groceries, does that mean you got rent too?"

"Yeah I'll get it to you in a bit."

"Ok, so that'd be $620 by tonight."

"Hold on, rent is $450 you said so."

"Yes that was last month's rent, but now I need this months rent."

"Ok, but the rent is supposed to stay the same every month Don, it isn't some fucking roller coaster of prices."

"Yes, but you also need add up water bills, electric bills, air conditioning…"

"Coke, prostitutes, the money you owe the mob."

Don suddenly stopped and looked at her. Rita smiled and said, "What's wrong? You don't think I'd notice the shit you pull from the money you add on the rent?"

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I do Don, I do. I also know that rent in this building is actually cheaper by $100, I know because I decided to do some background check. Apparently you made an established cost of rent for $340 but for some reason you suddenly needed more so you would raise it up and down between $400 to $600."

"How do you know that."

"You leave your windows open, but that's not the big issue, the big issue is the fact that you have, this." Rita then pulled out a little green bag from her back pocket with white powder in it. Don quickly swiped it from her. "Where did you get that!" he yelped. Rita replied slyly "Your room but I know where you got it too! I'm guessing some dealer close to the docks, I can tell from the scales in it, it's their signature style."

"Y-you're violating my rights you bitch."

"Yeah and you're violating mine, so if you don't want someone to find out about that and how you like Trannies then lower my fucking rent."

Don stood there and then speed walked down the stairs. Rita sighed, "That's what I thought, fuckin dick." Rita unlocked her door and stepped into her apartment. It was a small one bedroom apartment that wasn't the best. It held up alright but still needed some adjustments. Rita went to her kitchen and put her grocery bag there, then she went to her answering machine and pressed play.

 _ *** You have two new messages ***_

" _Hey Karen, so like do you-"_

Rita pressed skip and then the second message played

" _Hello Rita,... hope you missed me, now by the time you're hearing this you probably got a letter, I recommend reading it now."_

Rita went to where she left the letter and looked at it. It was pink and inside of it was a newsletter from "50 Blessings"

" _Now we needed to make it exactly like the murders in the past, so please do be as brutal and quick as possible, and be on the lookout for a phone call and a package. Good Luck dear."_

Rita put the letter down and then ejected the tape from the answering machine, crushed it in her hands, then tossed the remains into the trash can. She then layed down on her couch and began to doze off, until her phone started to ring. She got up and answered it.

"Hi, this is John, I'm calling from the "Hotel" on 11 W Wilton St. I need help with a "reservation." I got maybe 50 people in a party coming. Can you help me set up for tonight at 11:00? Be sure to wear your uniform."

Then a knock was heard from the door when Rita opened the door a package was there, inside was a cow mask and a note saying, "Be careful, and remember to try to have fun dear."

Rita parked her car out on the street two blocks away from the hotel and started to walk to the hotel. As she got closer she pulled out her cow mask and put it on. When she reached the door the bell boy saw her then immediately went to the front desk. As Rita walked in a security guard came up to her. "Excuse me mam, I'm…" Rita then grabbed him and threw him out a window. Then she went to the front desk, she looked at the person in the front and asked, "Do you know where the party halls are?" The lady behind the desk nervously pointed in the direction. Rita then went on her way. Two men in white suits were coming in her direction as she went to the halls. Rita grabbed a vase from a desk and threw it at one of the men then punched the other. She then grabbed him and slammed him into the ground making a loud crack. Rita then went to the man that got hit by the vase who was kneeling down trying to get glass out of his eye. Rita smashed his head causing a spray of blood to go all over the floor. As Rita went over to the doors of the hall she decided to wait and listen to what was happening.

"Listen, we don't have enough resources to sell here, the italians are rising in power with the rich and those blacks in the worse parts of town are probably not gonna go down that easily."

"Plus it's not like someone from the ghetto would buy coke from a guy that sounds like Putin."

"The boy has a point we may have to move out soon if things get worse."

Rita thought she heard enough and then kicked the door down, there were seven men, three men in white suits armed with poles and chains, one very big black guy, and two men at the end of the room with guns.

Rita ran at the men with poles, as one was about to hit her she grabbed the pole and twisted his arm 360 degrees. The man screamed and then Rita punched him so hard his jaw got dislocated. Then in one punch she took down the other two men. As Rita was grabbing a chain from the ground the other men started shooting at her with pistols, two bullets hit her mask and another hit her shoulder. Rita rolled and then threw the chain at them, but as she was going the big guy got in her way. "Move it!" Rita yelled then punched into his chest and pulled out a bit of his spine. The guy collapsed and the men that were shooting at her were in shock that a guy almost three times her size didn't stop her. One of them aimed for Rita but she threw his comrades spine at him. As the man started to gag Rita lunged at him and snapped his neck then punched the other man in the chest causing her hand to go through his body.

Rita then looked around the room and said to herself, "You know for a party hall there aren't many people here." Then on cue two men burst into the room holding AK-47s and started shooting at her. Rita flipped a table and grabbed a gun one of the men dropped, it was a .45 Colt. "Me and my fucking mouth." She lunged over the table and started to shoot at the men. She managed to hit one of them but then she ran out of ammo so she threw the gun at the other guy and smashed their skulls. She picked up one of the AKs and ran out of the room to see more men coming at her with knives, bats, and more guns.

Rita shot at the men with guns first and was constantly moving, she managed to take out a few of the armed men. Then a group of men came after her, Rita threw the AK at them causing some of them to fall to the ground, she then got ready. One man went to stab her but she grabbed another guy and used her as a shield, she then snapped her human shields neck and kicked the stabbers ribs in. Then she started throwing punches at the others. She was unstoppable, her brute force made every punch a spray of brain, blood and teeth. Then one unlucky member managed to hit her to the ground. The guy smiled then went for another hit, but she grabbed his arm and ripped it off then hit him with it. Rita then proceeded upstairs.

There were men upstairs getting ready for Rita, many of them were armed and aimed at the staircase. When they heard steps the loaded they cocked their weapons and waited. Then they saw a mobster's hand wave at them. "Wait it's one of us." The men stopped aiming at the staircase. Though they were suddenly then shocked to see a woman in a cow mask soaked in blood holding one of their comrades arms. Rita took notice and threw the arm at the group of men, they panicked. Rita then charged at them dealing a deadly blow after another. Then she meet another large man he smiled and slapped her, but she grabbed his arm and then kicked him onto the ground. Rita then bent down and started pulling his head. The remaining men saw as their strongest man's head was being ripped off by Rita.

When his head was completely off she looked at the remaining men and tossed the head in their direction. The men didn't even hesitate, they just started to run, when Rita saw this she grabbed another AK from the floor and shot all of them. She went to the balcony and saw that all of the men in the hotel were either dead or close to death. She sighed and dropped the gun she went to the desk to see if anyone was still there. She saw the same lady and bell boy, they were holding each other and shaking. There was a little bit of a wet spot showing on the bellboys groin area, Rita looked at them and then reached for her back pocket, this caused them to yelp and move backwards. Rita said, "Hey, take it easy, I'm not here to kill you guys, as you can see." She then gestured to the bodies everywhere. Rita pulled out a wallet then got three hundred dollar bill and put them in the tip jar. Rita then started to walk out and yelled, "Have a safe night guys! It'll get a lot better after this."

When Rita went back to her apartment it she fumbled to find a lightswitch when she did she looked at the clock next to the door, it was 11:40. Rita went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror she was covered in blood, and her cow mask was bent in several areas. Rita took off the mask and turned the shower on. She began to take of her shirt when she noticed her reflection, she still had her mask on. When she looked closer she noticed that her reflection wasn't wearing a mask, her reflection had a cowhead. Her reflection then spoke.

"You started something, and it's not gonna end well."

"What the fuck?"

Rita's reflection then had a tiger head and it yelled out, "Is anyone there?! Lincoln, Lucy, Lan-" Then her reflection fell and blood splattered covering the mirror. Rita flinched back and then got closer to the mirror. Rita's reflection wiped away the blood showing an angry cow, "Rita dear, that was a sample of what's coming. I'll be in touch."

The mirror was then clean only showing Rita staring at herself, she scanned the room in hopes of finding some explanation, but there was nothing. "Y-you're just tired Rita that's all." Rita thought to herself then got in the shower and tried to think of anything else.


End file.
